


From Here to Timbuktu

by TheLadyMerlin



Series: The Pet Xander Verse [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet!Xander is unwell</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Here to Timbuktu

**Title:** From Here to Timbuktu  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Pairing:** William/Pet!Xander  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) # 247 Mali  
 **Rating:** NC17 ~ this part more of a PG  
 **Warnings:** Sweet and schmoopy  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, all belongs to the wonderful Joss  
 **Beta(s):** none, all mistakes are my very own  
 **Summary:** Pet!Xander is unwell  
  
  
  
Master William sped down the hallway to his chambers and his beloved pet's room. The distance seeming greater than ever before as his urgency to reach his destination mounted. Sun and Moon had found him working out in the large gymnasium. He'd been sparring with several of the minions and one of Mistress Darla's trusted Lieutenants when the pair rushed into the room. William, immediately sensing the disturbance, became distracted, earning him a sharp blow to the ribs. The minion, Sebastian, flew into a panic and with a profusion of apologies, helped him back to his feet. He waved the minion away with annoyance and turned his attention to the G'sharlk pair. “What's wrong?”

The pair bowed before the young master before raising concerned eyes. “I'm afraid Xander is unwell Master William,” Moon replied.

“We've sent for the doctor,” added Sun.

William felt a coldness creep across his skin and seep into his bones. He shivered in response and cursed the frailties of humans. He didn't want to consider what he'd do if he lost his precious pet. “What happened?” William asked, his voice slightly shaky with concern and worry. 

Moon gave his counterpart a knowing look, then turned his attention back the vampire. “He was feeling quite tired earlier today and now he has a temperature. It isn't dangerous and is more than likely nothing but we felt it best to summon the doctor and alert you to his condition.” Sun nodded along with Moon's speech as if to add credence to the words and perhaps a bit of comfort.

“Go fetch the doctor. Personally. And don't come back without him,” William instructed. “I'll stay with Xander.” 

An overwhelming need to see Xander had overtaken him when he heard Moon say he was ill and thus began William's hectic dash from the gymnasium. He slowed to a walk as he entered his room and made his way to the interconnecting corridor.  He slipped quietly into Xander's room not sure if he was sleeping and not wanting to disturb him. He stopped just inside the room, noticing that Sun and Moon had left only the one small lamp lit to cast a soft glow in the room. He listened carefully and heard slow even breathing. Moving as quietly as possible William stepped to the side of the bed and gazed down at Xander's sleeping form. He was alarmed to see a fine sheen of moisture on skin that was far too pale. The dark hair, lashes and brows made the skin of Xander's face appear even paler and William had to resist the urge to reach out and touch. The action would merely be for his own benefit and he refused to be selfish and disturb Xander. Instead he dragged one of the comfortable wing backed chairs from its place near the fire and positioned it near the bed. After checking to make sure Xander was still asleep, he quickly fetched the book he was reading from his room. Making himself comfortable in the chair, he began reading and settled in to wait for Sun, Moon and the doctor. 

William soon became frustrated as he found he was unable to concentrate. After reading the same page numerous times, he set the book down in disgust and merely sat very still, watching Xander as he slept. Xander's lashes fluttered gently as his eyes moved in his dreams and William felt himself breathing along in the slow in and out rhythm of Xander's breathing. 

The door opened and the G'sharlk entered followed by a tall, thin woman. William guessed she was the doctor and rose to greet her as she approached the bed. Sun stepped forward to introduce the elegant, middle-aged woman. “Master William, this is Dr. Carlene Colvard.”  She bowed slightly at the waist in respect as he stood. “Master William.” Her voice was soft and cultured. 

She had short blonde hair pulled up in little spikes at the top and cropped short over her ears. She wore a tailored suit with flat, sensible shoes and carried the typical doctor's bag but not in the usual black. Her bag was a deep, dark plumb with a small crest on the side. William recognised the symbol as one that represented the Peseshet clan who have been associated with physicians since the time of the Pharaohs. William felt a sense of reassurance knowing his pet was in capable hands. “With your permission?” She asked indicating the sleeping Xander.

Spike nodded his consent before adding in a clear warning. “He's very important to me.”

“I understand,” she replied. She moved to the bed and running her hand up and down Xander's arm in a firm manner, soon had Xander's eyes fluttering open to peer at the audience around his bed in confusion. When their eyes met, William offered a small reassuring smile and he could see Xander relax slightly. 

William spoke softly and placed his hand on the covered leg nearest his side of the bed. “Hey, pet. The doctor needs to examine you. She won't hurt you. Okay?”

Xander looked so small and frightened, William wanted to scoop him up and hold him close and whisper reassurances in his ear. Instead he stood quietly and carefully watched each and very movement the doctor made. He was like a silent sentinel, keeping guard over something extraordinarily rare and valuable. Dr. Colvard professionally preformed a thorough examination and tucked Xander back under the covers. “May I speak freely in front of your pet or would you prefer to keep my diagnosis between us?” She asked in her cool no-nonsense tone.

William felt a pang as he saw Xander's eyes widen in silent entreaty. “You may speak freely,” he answered while carefully watching Xander's reaction. He saw his pet visibly relax as the lines of tension creasing his forehead smoothed out and he gave William a grateful look.

“As you wish,” She began causing both William and Xander to exchange a glance and a smile. It brought to mind a familiar story they both enjoyed hearing again and again. “Your pet is suffering from a very mild infection which is causing his symptoms of tiredness and fever. I will leave a tonic that he should take once every four hours for two days in which time he should be fully recovered. I will, of course, check to ensure he has recovered completely before discharging him from my care and if there are any changes in his condition simply contact my service and I will attend immediately. Also make sure he drinks plenty of fluids so he doesn't become dehydrated and if he can tolerate it, some light food. I will leave a list of recommended items with his carers as well as his medicine.”

William felt a sense of relief knowing Xander was suffering from nothing serious and would soon recover. “Thank you doctor. Sun and Moon will show you out.”

“My pleasure Master William. It has been an honour to serve,” she said formally before turning and following the G'sharlk out the door.

“Well pet. Appears you'll be fine,” William said as he sat on the edge of the bed, careful not to jostle Xander. Xander merely pouted and remained silent. “What's wrong?”

Xander looked up with the largest, saddest eyes William had ever seen. “Will you stay with me?” Xander asked.

“'Course I'll stay with ya pet.”

“I mean here in my bed and maybe you could hold me and tell me a story?”

William thought it would be best if Xander rested but how could he refuse such a simple request and Xander made so few of them. 

“He would probably rest easier with you here Master,” Moon suggested as he re-entered the room. Sun followed carrying a tray with a small medicine bottle, a glass of juice and small bowl of soup which he set upon the bedside table. William eyed the tray thoughtfully for a moment. “Make a deal with ya. You take your medicine, drink your juice and have a bit of soup and I'll stay.”

Xander visibly brightened and shook his head in the affirmative. Xander's face scrunched up adorably as he  dutifully swallowed down the apparently bitter medicine before quickly reaching out for the glass of juice and taking a large sip. He gave a full body shudder before finishing off the glass and eating about half the soup. Satisfied Xander had kept up his side of the bargain, William carefully settled himself against the pillows next to Xander, who immediately snuggled up against him. William felt the slight heat of the fever radiating from his skin and gave him a small squeeze. Perhaps a story was a good idea. It would be a nice distraction for his unwell pet. “What did you want me to read?” 

“Will you tell me a story instead?” 

“'Course,” William replied, sifting through his memories for something to suit the current mood. “A long time ago, in the country of Mali, in the legendary city of wealth, mystery and power called Timbuktu, a young handsome Prince lived. Now you would think the young prince would be happy.”

“He wasn't?” Xander asked.

“Nope.” William said with a small shake of his head. “You see he lived in the castle with the rest of his family and they weren't always very nice. There was his father the king who could be kind but also very cruel. And the queen who was exremely strict and his sister the princess who was beautiful and childlike. The prince loved his sister very much but she loved her Daddy more and that could be dangerous for the prince if he wasn't careful.”

“What a terrible place to live. The poor prince,” Xander commented with a sigh.

“It wasn't all bad though because the prince had a very special companion and they shared a very special bond. In fact it was so special that even the king was jealous. But even though he had to be very careful, the prince decided that he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his companion.”

“Really?” Xander asked in disbelief.

“Really,” William reassured him. 

Xander looked up at William with love and hope. “Promise?”

William looked down at this young man who had come into his life and freely given his love and devotion. “Promise Xander,” William answered honestly. “I would go from here to Timbuktu to make you happy.”

“I love you Master.”

“Love you too, pet,” William said hugging Xander to him and placing a small kiss to the top of his head. “Now settle down and I'll tell you all about the adventures of the prince and his beloved companion.” 

William happily entertained Xander with fanciful tales of far away lands and when Sun and Moon returned to check on their charge, they found him sleeping peacefully in his master's arms. His fever gone and a small content smile on his face.

~*~  



End file.
